


The Sound of Wings

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jack, M/M, Melancholy, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of wings could thrill him almost as much as the sound of the TARDIS...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parapraxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapraxis/gifts).



The sound of wings could thrill him almost as much as the sound of the TARDIS. Jack smiled at the sound, turning to look behind him. Castiel stood solidly on the sea cliff, the breeze ruffling his hair and his coat billowing out behind him. The angel didn’t smile, but then again, he often didn’t.

“You called me,” he said, frowning.

“I did.” Jack quickly closed the gap between them.

“Is there a problem?” Castiel asked, confusion bleeding into his voice.

Jack shook his head and took his hand. “Isn’t this a beautiful sunset?”

Castiel looked from Jack’s face out across the water. The clouds were stained pink and blue and yellow; a world painted in soft pastels. Jack let go of Castiel’s hand to wrap an arm around his waist. He felt the angel relax against him and leaned in to kiss his temple.

They stayed silent for a few long minutes as the sun sank lower. Jack had the impression of invisible wings curled around them, shielding from the breeze. Finally as the last sliver of sun reached the horizon, he pulled his gaze away, watching the dying light reflected in his angel's eyes.

Castiel blinked a few times as if clearing his vision. Jack leaned in and kissed down the scruffy jaw, feeling the wings contract at the tender touch. Turning his head, Castiel captured his lips and pulled him close. There was the rush of wings again as they moved, sending another thrill down Jack's spine.

When Jack opened his eyes, he was on his back under the trees. The ocean still beat steadily nearby. He smiled. Castiel knew that after so many centuries under the earth, open spaces made him dizzy after a while, no matter how spectacular the view.

Castiel quickly got their clothes off, pulling lube from Jack's coat pocket. Jack leaned up to kiss him while Castiel's fingers stroked his entrance, somehow both teasing and needy in the way he silently asked permission.

Jack nodded and spread his legs a little more. Castiel slicked his fingers, kissing down the immortal's chest as he worked him open, drawing out little mountain peak gasps and valleys of moans.

Running his fingers through Castiel's hair, Jack tried to remember to breathe. The angel raised his head, capturing Jack's gaze with his depthless blue eyes. Where before they had reflected the dying sunlight, now they seemed to hold the faint stars peeking through the leaves.

They didn't need to speak. Castiel could read Jack as easily as a children's book. Moments like this reminded him that while he was immortal and old, Castiel was _ancient_. Grace flowed through the angel the way blood pumped through Jack. Castiel leaned up to kiss him, covering him with his body; his vessel, his wings, sheltering him from the sky and the night and bringing him peace if only for a moment.

"Castiel." Jack breathed the name as his lover slid inside of him. Firm hands gripped his shoulders as comfortable weight settled between his thighs, thrusting deeper and deeper. Jack's hand smoothed down Castiel's side's, thumbs counting ribs as he moaned into the angel's kiss.

Reaching down, Castiel encouraged Jack to wrap his legs around his waist. Playfully, Jack nipped at his lower lip as he sunk in to the hilt. Castiel filled him like no one else, body and soul. Perhaps reading his thoughts, Castiel wrapped his fingers in Jack's hair and tugged his head back, exposing his neck. "Enjoy the moment," Castiel commanded, growling the order into his clavicle before dragging his teeth along his throat.

Jack groaned and met his steady thrusts. Castiel rolled them over and cupped Jack's hips as he balanced himself on Castiel's chest. Jack wondered what was in the angel's eyes now as he looked up at him. Something between love and sorrow, loneliness and affection. Leaning down, Jack kissed him again, tangling his hands in that dark mop of hair, panting as he was filled over and over again.

It didn't last long; it couldn't last forever no matter how much they both wanted it to. Castiel's sure hand stroked Jack between them and in no time at all he was groaning his orgasm.

Castiel pulled out and settled Jack on his stomach before entering him again. Jack pillowed his head on his arms and kept his eyes closed, Castiel's breath hot against his ear and the faintest sound of wings as he drew near his own completion.

"Jack." Castiel whispered his name. Not the name of his birth, a name chosen for a time and place far away. A name he'd expected to discard as soon as he finished using it. But the name had clung to him, had taken roots. It was the name the Doctor had called him, and Rose. The name he had died carrying. The name he had taken into another century and eventually to meeting his very namesake. It was as much a part of him now as the strap on his wrist and the coat on his shoulders and the never-ending life in his blood and bones. And on Castiel's lips it was a prayer and a promise.

With a whimper, Jack came a second time from that sound alone. With a crashing groan, Castiel followed him over, wrapping him in his arms, draped across his back, mouth peppering his neck and shoulders with tiny kisses.

Jack fell asleep like that, comfortable. He only woke when there was another rush of wings. He didn't have to open his eyes to know Castiel was gone. With a sigh and a frustrated punch against the soft ground he  unsteadily climbed to his feet. Jack wrapped his coat around his shoulders and stepped out of the forest and onto the beach. The muddy sand shone faintly in the moonless starlight. Taking a seat just past the shelter of the trees, he silently watched the tide, lost in the tangle of his thoughts and memories. The sound of surf and the sound of wings echoed through his mind, eerily similar, one to another. Eventually he dozed again, perhaps dreaming of another life along a bay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to parapraxis for the prompt, and to beltainefaire and beautifullyheeled for reading.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
